Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = September 21, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Mike |dull_machete: = Dr. Max Hart and Nurse Patsey |profanity = Yes}} Overview The film opens with the last few moments of Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers on October 31, 1988. Rachel Carruthers and Jamie, Michael Myers's 8-year-old niece are being pursued by Michael while in a truck. Michael climbs onto the roof and tries to drive them off the road, but Rachel slams on the brakes, sending Michael slamming onto the gravel below. As he stands up, Rachel floors it and slams into him, sending him flying into a nearby field. At this time, police cars arrive and Rachel leaves the truck to go speak with them, telling Jamie to stay there. But Jamie is too curious and walks over to Michael's lifeless body, taking his hand in hers. Right then, Rachel spots her and yells for her not to touch him. Suddenly, Michael's grip tightens on his knife as he begins to rise. Jamie ducks down as the police begin firing at him. Michael eventually stumbles backwards into an abandoned mine shaft, apparently dead. The police then set up a dynamite, causing the entire shaft to explode, but Michael, who we now know is alive, but mortally wounded, has already managed to crawl out into the river below. Next to the river is a small cottage where a hermit and his pet parrot live. The hermit stands by a stove, stirring something in a pot as the parrot chatters away. Annoyed, the hermit yells at it to be quiet as Michael slowly approaches the cottage outside. The hermit, now suspicious that someone might be outside, ventures out the door, finding nothing at all. As he goes back into the house, Michael suddenly leaps out and grabs him by the neck, but he then falls over, unconscious once again. The hermit stands, shocked, wondering who this strange man in a mask is. The scene then cuts to October 30, 1989, almost a year later. Jamie is in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic, shaking in her bed. She has been attached to several devices and is clearly having a horrific nightmare. She is remembering herself on Halloween, 1988 when she donned the clown costume and murdered her foster mother, Darlene by repeatedly stabbing her with a pair of scissors. Darlene screams and falls into a bathtub, covered in blood. Jamie then rises out of her bed, screaming, attracting the attention of Nurse Patsey, her nurse. But when Nurse Patsey arrives in the room, she dismisses Jamie's hysterics as only a nightmare and leaves. Meanwhile, at the cottage by the river, Michael, still being watched by the hermit, suddenly rises up and puts on his mask, this going unnoticed by the hermit. Jamie, somehow psychologically connected with Michael, envisions this and grabs a chalkboard, writing out "He's coming for me." Michael then creeps up behind the hermit, and grabs him by the neck. The hermit yells in pain as Jamie screams once again. Michael throws the hermit into the air, sending him crashing onto the floor below. Withdrawing his knife, Michael raises it into the air and stabs the hermit. Nurse Patsey goes into Jamie's room once again, this time calling the doctors, who rush Jamie downstairs to an operating room. There, they find Dr. Loomis, who tells them not to do anything, that she will revive soon. The doctors become angry at him, thinking that he only wants her dead, but Jamie soon does as Dr. Loomis predicts. The next morning, Jamie is greeted by Rachel, a surprise visitor. Jamie, in her condition, cannot speak, and they are using signs to talk to each other. After a while, Rachel's friend, Tina, arrives at the window with Max, Jamie's dog. Jamie greets them and Tina reveals a costume that she bought for Jamie, a beautiful pink princess dress. Suddenly, at this moment, Dr. Loomis enters the room, asking what is going on. Tina, a bit frightened, then leaves with Max and Rachel says goodbye to Jamie, telling her that she will return in two days. Outside, Rachel speaks with Dr. Loomis about a note that was found reading: "The evil child must die!" Rachel asks why the people of the town can't understand that Jamie is just a child and is harmless. Dr. Loomis senses the fear in Rachel that this whole ordeal with Michael Myers will start over again, and Rachel leaves to go home with Tina and Max. Upon arriving at Rachel's house, Tina invites her to a teen party at the Tower Farm, but Rachel replies that her parents would kill her if she did something like that. Tina tells her to think about it and leaves. Rachel turns to go inside with Max, who pulls away, barking at something rustling in the trees near the house. Once they get inside, Rachel begins undressing to take a shower and goes to feed Max his dog food. As Rachel goes upstairs to the bathroom, someone stands outside, watching through the window. Meanwhile, at the clinic, the children are decorating a Halloween mural, when suddenly, Jamie senses danger for Rachel and Max. At the Carruthers house, Max stands barking at the back door while Rachel is showering upstairs. Dr. Loomis watches through the door at the clinic as Jamie begins wildly coloring blood-like red all over the mural. This attracts the attention of her friend, Billy Hill, another child at the clinic. He interprets what she is saying and turns to find someone, but Dr. Loomis is already there. While Rachel is in the shower, the phone rings, and, wrapping a towel around her shoulders, runs into the bedroom to answer it. It is Dr. Loomis calling for her to check on Max. Rachel obeys, going downstairs and finds Max gone, the back door open. Rachel then picks the phone back up, reporting that Max has disappeared and Dr. Loomis tells her to leave the house. Rachel, now frightened, hurries to the neighbor's house, finding him working in the garden. Later, after the police have inspected the Carruthers house, Rachel stands outside, nervously pacing back and forth. The police, Deputy Tom and Nick, return, having found nothing in the house. Rachel then inquires about Max, who then comes running down the street. Rachel, completely embarrassed, apologizes to the police. At the clinic, Jamie sits crying at the fact that she was wrong. Billy tries to comfort her, but she only pushes him away. Dr. Loomis begins begging her to tell him where Michael is, but she refuses to speak. Back at the Carruthers house, Rachel finds a cute sweater in her closet and puts it on, not noticing Michael's hand appearing behind the clothes rack. As Rachel looks at herself in the mirror, Michael walks behind her and out of the room. Rachel suddenly feels an evil presence and suspiciously walks down the hallway to Jamie's room. There, she finds Jamie's picture on the floor, the frame shattered. Instantly, Michael appears in the doorway and Rachel sees his reflection in the shattered glass. Spinning around, she screams and is too late as Michael raises a pair of scissors into the air and stabs her in the chest. Jamie, having seen this in a dream, awakes, shaking in her bed at the clinic. Nurse Patsey and the doctor try to calm her. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis continues to warn Sheriff Meeker about Jamie's convulsions who dismisses it as a trivial matter . He reminds Meeker that his own daughter Kelly was killed by Michael along with many others just a year ago. He shows Meeker his burnt hand which was caused by the explosion at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital back in 1978. Loomis goes on to add that Michael isn't anything but pure evil to the point where even the entity of Hell wouldn't accept him. Officer Markland interrupts the conversation to notify Meeker that he is wanted at the cemetery. Tina arrives at the Carruther's home with groceries. She tries ringing the doorbell, but receives no response. Michael watches Tina inside the house. Tina runs around to the back where Max is chained up in the yard. She reaches for a spare key above the doorframe only to discover that the door was left open. She keeps calling for Rachael but recieves no answer as she enters the kitchen. Michael, watching her every move, stealthily walks from the living room to the hallway. Tina informs Rachael she got her a gift before removing the needle off of the record player. She runs upstairs, laughing, only to look inside of a room and find that Rachael isn't there. She says that she will miss her before she enters a bedroom and looks around. As she grabs a teddy bear off a shelf and lied down onto the bed she suddenly becomes startled by the doorbell. Tina looks out the window to find that it is her friend Sammy. She opens the door only to find that no one is there. Sammy suddenly sneaks up behind her and surprises her. The two embrace. Tina is excited that they have the entire house to themselves for the weekend after it is assumed that Rachael decided to leave the country with her parents. As they leave, Tina returns the spare key to the top of the doorframe. Michael has returned to the living room and watches the girls out the front window. Getting the feeling of being watched, Tina turns around only to find no one at the window. At the clinic, Jamie continues to suffer nightmares. Tina and Sammy arrive at the clinic after Tina expresses an interest in visiting Jamie. They are discussing their plans for the evening as Michael stalks them from a distance. Tina's boyfriend Michael speeds towards the girls in his convertible. Tina hops into the passenger seat when Sammy makes a point that Tina wanted to see Jamie. When Tina postpones, Michael only shakes his head as Sammy aquiesces and gets into the backseat. Jamie hears the revv of the enigne outside which wakes her up. She looks out the window to find Michael staring at her in the distance. She runs towards the front door when suddenly a shadow, presumably Michael's, looms up against the door. Jamie tries to open two other doors but they're locked. After failing to open several other doors, Jamie runs down two flights of stairs to the laundry room where she tears through sheets on clotheslines. She enters the adjoining boiler room where she attempts to climb and hide in a small niche in the wall. The figure following her was only the custodian who calms Jamie down and asks her why she is downstairs. Nurse Patsey enters and also calms Jamie asking if it was one of her dreams again. Jamie shakes her head. She is then returned to her room. Dr. Loomis closes the door. He pleads with Jamie to help him locate and stop Michael reminding her that he made her stab her stepmother. He warns Jamie that she can't hide from him because he will always get to her. Jamie only fears Dr. Loomis and does her best to ignore him. Loomis tells her of the coffin Michael dug up at the cemetery that belonged to an eleven year old girl. He asks Jamie what she thinks he will do with that. Nurse Patsey intervenes and tells Loomis to leave Jamie alone. Loomis continues to offer alliance with Jamie so they can team up and stop Michael together because there is a reason why he has this power over her. Meanwhile, a mysterious man in black clothing with silver-tipped boots exits a Lewis Bros. Stages Bus. Dr. Loomis arrives at the old Myers home armed with a gun. He climbs the front steps and enters through the front door. He looks around for Michael and even calls out is name but receives nothing. Eventually, Michael arrives and kills the cop by banging his head on the dashboard. When Michael gets inside the house, Loomis finds him and tries to reason with him. While attempting to take his knife away, Michael attacks him and goes upstairs. At this time, a police deputy is dangling a rope out of the window and begins to help Jamie climb out. But things do not go according to plan and Michael murders the deputy by hanging him out the window with the rope. However, Jamie manages to run past Michael. She hides in an old laundry chute and is forced to abandon safety after Michael finds her and repeatedly stabs the chute. Michael chases her upstairs. Jamie hides in the attic before spotting Rachel's dog Max hung from a noose, as well as the bodies of Mike and Rachel. Michael finds her, and Jamie tries appealing to her uncle's humanity but ultimately fails after touching Michael's face, sending him into a fit of rage. Loomis appears, using a tranquilizer gun to weaken him and then proceeds to violently beat him unconscious with a wooden plank until Loomis suffers a stroke. In the final scene, Michael is locked up in the sheriff's station, to eventually be escorted to a maximum-security prison. However, the stranger in black arrives and attacks the police station, shooting the officers with a sub-machine gun and causing an explosion. Jamie walks through the station finding the bodies of gunned officers, and goes over to Michael's holding cell to discover that it is empty. The movie ends with Jamie moaning in terror... Deaths Counted Deaths # Mountain Man: Stabbed...? - 8 mins in # Rachel Carruthers: Stabbed in chest w/ scissors - 21 mins in # Mike (Not Myers): Stabbed in head w/ garden claw - 38 mins in # Spitz: Stabbed through back w/ pitchfork - 59 mins in # Samantha Thomas: Slashed w/ scythe just offscreen - 1 hr in # Deputy Nick Ross: Stabbed w/ pitchfork offscreen - 1 hr 2 mins in (body found) # Deputy Tom Farrah: Stabbed w/ pitchfork offscreen - 1 hr 2 mins in (body found) # Tina Williams: Stabbed in chest w/ knife - 1 hr 7 mins in # Deputy Eddy: Beat to death in his car - 1 hr 15 mins in # Deputy Charlie Bloch: Hanged - 1 hr 19 mins in # Dr. Max Hart: ???? - 1 hr 20 mins in (body found) # Nurse Patsey: ???? - 1 hr 20 mins in (body found) # Sheriff Ben Meeker: Shot by Man in Black - 1 hr 32-33 mins in (body found) # 7 Other Cops: Shot by Man in Black - 1 hr 32-33 mins in (bodies found) Non-Counted Deaths *Max (Dog): Killed offscreen *Samuel Loomis: Massive stroke (Survived as he returns in ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers ''where he actually dies in H6TCOMM where Michael Myers kills him offscreen as he is last seen screaming and crying at his hand) Category:Kill Counts